MoonFlower
by DenMoother
Summary: Shegra, a rich noblewoman from the House of Acosta, is visiting a childhood friend in Chuggington. She ends up finding work and opts to stay in Chuggington where she can be with Eddie. Little does she know that her secret as well as what her father struggled to keep hidden is about change her life forever. That secret could cost her more than just her life.


**Hello, my children and welcome back to another story. While I've been very busy with some other projects, I have decided to write another story while you guys are waiting for me to come out of hiatus.**

 **Some Updates:**

 **KoFerality is nearing the beta testing stages for staff. My admin says that if production keeps going the way it is, we will have a server put up for staff to do beta testing and bug fixing on. Things are still at a standstill because there isn't a whole lot of us there. I will keep you guys updated once more information is released**

 **Primal Legion: (Used to be Realm of Okun) is in nearing its final stages. Maps and creatures have been made but no player model or items have been created yet. The admins still need more people who are willing to be crossed-trained or work in other areas to make the project happen.**

 **No word on Land of Wolves apart from it now has a server up and running.**

 **I have an update on Wolves of the Zodiac which is an animated series that I have been working on for a while: Production is back up again as I have just hired new artists, voice actors, and 3D modelers however my work is not done yet as I am still looking for people who are willing to help.**

 **Like I said I have been very busy so please be patient.**

 **Anyway, this story features a very old oc who has vanished from the face of the earth for the past two years. I have pleased to announce that she will be making a comeback but she will no longer be a self-insert nor will she appear in any other fandoms. I want to keep her in Chuggington like I do Taya. Some of you guys may recognize her but some of you guys may not.**

 **Especially if you do not know me from my angsty years.**

Chapter One:

 _12_ _th_ _of November 20xx_

 _Well, today is the day. Today, I leave my hometown of Buenos Aires to travel to Chuggington where I will be visiting my childhood friend, Eddie. It was a fight to allow father to let me leave for my flight. He is not too pleased with me leaving. He'd much rather I stay and keep our bloodline going but I cannot bring myself too. I yearn to travel distant lands and to start a new life.  
_

 _Its what mother encouraged anyway_

 _I've forgotten what being able to think for myself was like. I only hope that father won't be too upset with me leaving._

 _My dear, Eddie. It's been ages since the last time you and I had seen each other. I haven't seen you since the last time you decided to go back to Chuggington. I think the last letter you sent said that you are now a handyman. I'm glad that things are working out for you at least. I wonder if you are still living with your parents?_

 _The train has docked on the platform. I see him waiting for me._

 _-S_

A blue haired female walked off the train. She ran a hand through her hair slicking it back. She had on a blue and grey jacket and dark colored pants. She smiled seeing the person she was waiting on. A brown-haired man walked up to her. She rushed into his arms. He held her close. "Eddie." She whispers. "Shegra. Welcome back." He smiles pulling away. He rests a hand on her cheek. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." He takes her hand. "come on. Hodge will take us back to my place."

Eddie loaded Shegra's bag into Hodge's trailer. He hops in afterward. Shegra leans against the back of Hodge's cab watching as the countryside whizzed past them. "so, what brings a member of the House of Acosta to a humble place like this?" teased Eddie. "a yearning for a new life. You need not use my title, you know. I don't want people knowing what I was in the past." Muttered Shegra. "I was only teasing." Eddie punched her lightly on the shoulder. Shegra dropped her gaze. She only let out a small laugh. Humor wasn't really preached in her household. "I'm glad you came back. I missed you." Shegra nodded. "likewise. I was beginning to worry when I didn't receive any more letters. I didn't get the last one until I last went to father's office." Eddie rested his hands behind his head. "your old man still being an asshole? Geez. I feel sorry for you. Well now that you're here, you won't have to worry about that. You'll just have to worry about my dry sense of humor." Shegra smirked slightly. "I think I could manage that. It's just going to take me time to realize that I don't have any rules to follow."

Eddie lived on the edge of the town. He had a small caboose located near the forest. It had the same coloring as his boss Morgan's house: white and red. Hodge parked right outside. Eddie helped Shegra out of Hodge. He then grabbed her bag. He takes her hand again. He leads her inside. Shegra frowned. The place was a mess. She could feel her OCD start to kick in. "sorry about the mess." Apologized Eddie. "I didn't have time to clean. Not with how busy these coming weeks have been." Shegra waves her hand dismissively. "I'll let it slide for now. So, where will I be sleeping?" she asked. "I'll be giving you my room." Eddie started to walk away when Shegra stopped him. "where will you be sleeping?" Eddie pointed to the couch. "I don't know how long you'll be staying but I figured you would have wanted a comfortable place to sleep." "why don't you sleep in the same room as me?" Eddie looked at her. "I figured someone of your stature would have wanted their own room. I didn't think you would want to bunk with a middle-class person like me." Shegra huffed. "Eddie, we're best friends. I want to sleep with you just like old times." Eddie nods. "alright. Suit yourself."

Shegra went off to Eddie's room to unpack. She put her clothes in the empty dresser drawers that Eddie had put aside for her. She then sat on the bed with a gentle sigh. Eddie came in with a cup of tea made for her. "here you go." He hands the cup over to her. Shegra takes it from him all while dipping her head respectfully. "so, how's your old man doing?" Shegra took a sip of her tea before answering. "he's okay I guess. His age is starting to show but that hasn't stopped him from being strict. He really wants me to agree to an arranged marriage." Shegra sat the cup down on the nightstand. "I'd much rather chop my own hand off before I agree with marrying a man that I did not love. I don't care if it means the survival of my bloodline. Marriage should be about love, not blood. I came here to get away from all of that." Eddie rubs her shoulder gently. "I'll see if I can't find you a job. Maybe something to keep you busy while you are here. I'm not the most entertaining person in the world." Shegra shakes her head. "nonsense. If you weren't, I wouldn't have remained friends with you." Eddie held his hands up. "fair enough." Shegra takes another sip of her tea. "you never did tell me what's so special about your bloodline." Shegra only sighed. "I wished I knew. Father never really shared anything with me. He isn't as open as mother." Shegra hands Eddie her cup. "I brought you something." Shegra then went through her bag. She managed to the small black box she had placed in there earlier. She took it out. "I bought this for you before I came here." She opened the box to reveal a wolf head neck. It had her family seal on the back of it. She tied it around his neck. "there. Now I'm with you no matter how far apart we are." Eddie smiled. "thank you. I love it." Shegra hugs Eddie gently. "you are very welcome. I had a blacksmith carve my family seal on the back of it. A little something from home." Eddie turned it over in his hand. He ran his thumb over it. Shegra pulls away from him. She yawns. "I'll leave you to get some rest." Eddie gets up from the bed. Shegra tosses her jacket off before climbing up underneath the sheets. She let out a content sigh of happiness.

Eddie walks back out into the living room. His phone starts to buzz quietly in his pocket. He places it up to his ear.

 **Vee: Hey Eddie, I hate to bug you but could you do a repair on Farmer Felix's fence, please? He's worried that his sheep may try to stray onto the track if it's not fixed.  
**

 **Eddie: sure. Go ahead and send Hodge up to the house. I was just making sure my guest was settled beforehand speaking of which, Vee, I need to ask a favor.**

 **Vee: go ahead**

 **Eddie: my friend needs a job and I was wondering if you knew if there was a position open?**

 **Vee: I may need an assistant to help sort out schedules and what not. As much as I love my son, he isn't too helpful when it comes to this sort of thing. I wouldn't mind having her work for me.**

 **Eddie: great. I'll run it by her. See you later.**

Eddie places his phone in his pocket. He decides to write Shegra a note in case she decided to come looking for him. Eddie waited a little while longer before meeting Hodge outside. "we'd better head back to the depot. I'll need to fetch my toolbox." Said Eddie. Hodge gave a nod of his cab.

The depot was rather quiet by the time Hodge arrived. Eddie walked into the workshop to find Lori, Morgan's apprentice waiting. "hey Lori. What can I do for you?" he asked. Lori had a small crush on Eddie. She tried her best to hide it from him. "nothing much. I just wanted to see the new girl you were fawning over. Did she arrive?" Eddie nodded. He grabbed the toolbox off the workbench. "yep but she's resting at my place. I know, why don't you come by later and you can see her then?" he suggested. Lori smiled. "I don't see why not. I'll be by once I've finished my shift." Eddie turned to leave. "great. See you then." Lori waved goodbye to Eddie. _I hope this new girl doesn't get in the way of me and Eddie. I really want to be with him._ She thought.


End file.
